Pokemon, A new Generation
by erica122
Summary: Misty and Ash's kids are now out on their own journey! Fallow the next generation through battles, contests, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge~

Hey guys, this is just a prolouge. It's gonna explain the main characters,  
Who got married to who, who had who, and so on.

Jessie and James married and had a girl, Jennifer, and a boy, Jackson. Jennifer resembles her father, with blue hair and green eyes, while Jackson resembles Jessie, with red hair and blue eyes.

Brock married the Nurse Joy from Pewter city. Being a nurse, and a doctor,  
they run the Pokemon center there. They have one son, Luke, and four girls.  
First born after Luke are the twins, Lindsey and Olivia. After them was another girl, Miranda. And then the youngest, Michelle. They currently live in a big house next to the Pewter city gym, which Luke, at age 14 runs.

Ash and Misty obviously married. They had a small wedding in pallet town when they where only 20. The twins, Logan and Audrey where born five years later. The twins are now 10 years old. The small family lives in The house where Ash lived as a child.

Daisy, Misty's Sister, married Tracy, and had a girl, named Camilla. They Live in a nice house in Cerulian city, next to the gym. Daisy gave up her modeling career to run the gym. Camilla is aspiring to be a Pokemon master-  
maybe "someones" future rival?

Violet never married, but has had several boyfriends. Somewhere along the way,  
she had her son, Joel. They currentely live in a nice house next to her sister Daisy, and help run the gym. She still has a modeling and acting career.  
Joel is also now old enough to go on a journey. Maybe he will be "someones" rival too.

Lily, lives in the orange islands with her Pokemon and three girls, Ivy,  
Marigold, and Rose. They arent mentioned much and the father of the girls is un known because he left them before the youngest, Rose was born.

Gary married a nice lady by the name of Sarah. They had one son named Collin.  
They live in Viridian city, where Gary took over the gym.

Well those are the main characters with other rivals to come! Please read the first chapter which is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1~ So the journey begins!

"Get up you doof!" Audrey yelled into her brothers ear. He picked up his pillow and covered his head. "Logan! Do you want to go on a journey or not?!"  
She exclaimed ash she lifted the pillow off of his head. "Fine! I guess i'm leaving without you!" She screamed yet once again. At this Logan jumped up from his bed and shook himself awake. His black raven-colored hair was in a mess, and his droopy brown eyes stared directly at his twin sister. "Don't you ever shut your trap?" He yelled at her. she pushed her scarlett red hair out of her face and put her pale hands on her hips. "Teddiursa, use swift."  
She ordered her baby teddiursa sternly. She bounced from her arms and lightly used swift on Audrey's tired brother. "I will see you downstairs sleepy head!"  
She told her brother as teddiursa jumped on her shoulder.

"Thank goodness your awake." Misty siged in relief when Logan stomped downstairs. "If you don't hurry, Professor Oak might not have any Pokemon left!" She told Logan in a concerned tone. Audrey giggled as she watched her rushed brother finish his breakfast quickly. Misty's sweat dropped. "Here are some new clothes for your journey." She said a little to sadly as she handed handed her kids a brown paper package. Inside Audrey's was a pair of denim short-shorts, a green top which tucks in, and hangs a little loose over the sides, blue, white, and green sneakers, a blue case to hold her contest ribbons, and a lacy green dress for contests. Audrey adored herself in her new clothes, and packed he rest in her yellow back-pack. She picked up her partner and smiled, "Ready!" She exclaimed. In Logan's package was a white t-shirt and a red vest similar to ash's first shirt on his first journey. Blue jeans,  
a case to hold his badges, a suit, just incase he wanted to do a contest, and a black poke-ball belt to hold his poke-balls. Ash admired his own clothes and gifts. Audrey's emerald green eyes sparkled as her dad entered the room.  
"Don't forget about my gifts!" Ash exclaimed. His lose black hair flopped to the side. He wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Everyone knew this famous Pokemon master. He handed Audrey a necklace with a clip in the middle.  
"This is where you can put Teddiursa's poke-ball. It's a special place, only for your partner. Audrey smiled. she retured teddiursa to it's poke-ball and put the necklace around her neck. "And for my boy", Ash contenuied, "An Ultra ball. Use this to capture a tough Pokemon." Logan hugged his father.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys." He said quietly. A tear rolled down Misty's cheek as she handed the twins each 3000$, a sack lunch, and a bag filled with Pokemon food. "Use the money wisely!" She reminded her kids. They planted kisses on their parents cheeks, and sprinted out the door, eager to start their journey.

Audrey quickly pulled her shoulder length hair into a high ponytail, and put in a white head-band. "Thats better." She muttered to herself. The two siblings sprinted to the lab until they ran into a rushed girl on her bike.  
Aubrey elbowed Logan. "Better not ruin HER bike, or else you will dissapoint dad." She whispered. She had her dark brown hair in a high ponytail, she wore knee high black shorts, a grey tank, and a blue hoodie. She also wore a white fanny pack holding her supplies. She came rushing infront of them,  
heading to the lab. "Beat you there, squirt!" She yelled from ahead. Loagn clenched his fist. "How dare she call me squirt!" He said in an annoyed voice. "Haha!Looks like a rival to me!" Audrey exclaimed. Logan softened a bit. "Now I need to know her name!" Logan screamed. He raced ahead of Audrey. Her sweat dropped. "Hehehehe..." She muttered to herself.

Just as Logan burst through the door, just as the brown-haired girl stepped inside. Out of breath, he managed, "I-I a-am Lo-Loagn, you?" He asked. She looked confused but then answered. "I'm Rachel, soon to be Pokemon master!"  
Logan laughed. "Me too! Thats my dream! I guess we where meant to be rivals."  
The two conversed about there dreams while professor Oak stood there, awkwardly.  
"Uh-uh hello?" He asked. The two looked back at the professor just as Audrey burst in. She pounded Logan in the head with a mallet that she had "Inherited"  
by her mom. "You left me stranded to go chase some girl!" She said in a harsh tone. Loagn's sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Professor Oak grabbed his clip board. "According to when you registered, Logan will pick first. Loagn stood infront of three Poke-balls with pictures of the Kanto starters next to them. "I have thought long and hard..." Loagn muttered. "But I choose Charmander!" The professor nodded. "Good choice Logan." He informed him.  
"Now Audrey, you already have a partner?" She nodded. "Yep! My baby teddiursa that hatched from my egg is my partner!" The professor looked at Rachel. "It's your turn." Rachel didn't even think before picking up Bulbasaur's poke-ball.  
"Obviously this one!" She exclaimed. Professor Oak gave Logan a blue poke-dex,  
audrey a green, and Rachel a red. He then handed each trainer a contest pass,  
five potions, five poke-balls, and a poke-gear. "Now all of you, stay safe on your journey!" The three stepped out of the lab. "Well I guess I will see you sometime." Loagn said as He and Rachel shook hands. "Haha Yeah! but first, lets battle!" Rachel yelled as she lifted her fist into the air. Logan agreed.  
"I will be the judge I guess." Audrey sighed.  



End file.
